guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing
Czech&Slovakia Guild ---- Guild History / Historie Guildy The Thing byl založen hráči M-Scottie a Phillipson v Září 2007. Po těžkých útrapách, odchodu jednoho ze zakladatelů a přechodem z International guildu se z něj konečně stal čistokrevný československý guild. Po roce trvání a stagnace se připojilo několik nadšenců a guild začal opět vzkvétat. Za rychlým vývojem stáli především Silvestr-sk a Slovensky-Zabijak, který bohužel opustil naši guildu po rozepřích s mnohými členy. Návrat Phillipsona je ovšen další světlou zprávou v naší historii. ---- Po nesčetných problémech s některými členy opustili guildu mnozí z nás. Počet členů teď pravidelně kolísá mezi 35-40. Bohužel nás opustili Phillipson, Forkmen a jiní. Rychlý vývin nových členů však brzy zaplní vzniklé mezery a guilda bude opět svorná a silná jako dříve. ---- Guilda začíná po dlouhé době opět posilovat. Nové přírůstky do našich řad posilují naši guildu. Přibyla i další 190'''ka když '''Slartibarkfast dosáhl na tento lvl. Snad se nám začne opět naplno dařit a společně vybudujeme silnější guildu. ---- Vzhledem k přístupu nežádoucích osob na účet Alfonse jsem byl nucen jej vyloučit z našich řad. Jen čas ukáže zda bylo rozhodnutí správné či nikoli. ---- Forma Deníku 2009 20.3. Philipson opět odchází z guildy a s ním mnozí dobří hráči :( 22.3. Scott dosáhl na lvl 190! 5.4. Několik odchodů oslabilo naše řady. 25.4. Guilda lvl 40! 15.6. Guilda lvl 41! 26.6. Slartibarkfast třetím v guildě s lvlem 190 2.7. Stránka chráněna proti zápisu neregistrovaných členů wiki. Pro editaci se prosím přihlašte! 14.7. Guilda lvl 42! ---- Vznik názvu naší oblíbené guildy Název guildu The Thing byl inspirován stejnojmeným filmovým horrorem s Kurtem Russellem v hlavní roli z roku 1982. Americké vědce vyruší divoký vrtulníkový nálet jejich norských kolegů, kteří pronásledují a střílí po prchajícím psovi. Jejich lov dopadne neúspěšně a pes najde útočiště právě ve stanici Američanů. Norové zmizí bez jakéhokoliv vystětlení situace. Američtí polárníci však brzy začínají zjišťovat, že se psem není něco v pořádku. Je totiž infikován nebezpečným mimozemským virem, který využívá tělesné schránky zvířat a lidí ke svému zdokonalování a navíc ještě na svém hostiteli zkouší ledacos nového. Polárníkům tak nezbývá nic jiného, než bránit své životy. Vezmou do rukou plamenomety a každý věří jen sám sobě... The Thing, který svým dějem velmi připomíná legendárního Vetřelce, je remeakem snímku z roku 1951 s názvem The Thing from Another World režiséra Howarda Hawkse a současně je první částí Carpeterovi pozdější trilogie "Apocalypse Trilogy" - dalšími jsou Prince of Darkness (1987) a In the Mouth of Madness (1995). Skvělou hudbu složil Enio Morricone (mj. Tenkrát na Západě). The Thing oplývá po celou dobu napínavým dějem, výborný je i nápad mimozemského viru, jenž napadá a poté zcela ovládne lidské tělo. Hereckému osazenstvu vévodí Kurt Russell, trikové efekty byly svěřeny Stanu Winstonovi a ten, jak je u něj zvykem, podal mistrovské dílo! The Thing je prostě filmem, který se musí vidět! Více informací naleznete zde -> http://www.csfd.cz/film/1329-vec-tvor-thing-the/ Actions / Události http://slartibarkfast.rajce.idnes.cz/Dofus/#Naruto_zahradkar.jpg - Naruto měl kreativní večer.. Absence / Nepřítomnost Zde prosím hlaště svoji nepřítomnost abychom předešli nechtěnému vyhoštění z guildy ve tvaru "Jméno, důvod, od-do". Děkuji :) Rules / Pravidla - Pouze pro CZE a SVK hráče. - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 50 pro p2p a lvl 100 pro f2p - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 80 pro p2p a f2p nebereme- podmínka pro lvl guildy 50 Případné vyjímky řeší Leader a Zástupci ---- Upozornění !!! Chraňte svoje accounty.. za žádnou cenu nedávajte heslo a nick druhým osobám. Pokud budete vykradeni, bude s Vámi zacházeno jako s nežádoucí osobou, která bude z guildu vyhoštěna. Braňte Perce.. kdykoli bude napaden náš perc, je Vaší povinností bránit jej i kdyby stál proti přesile. Zdržíme tím útočníky pro případný protiútok a navíc zjistíme co nám sebrali. Navíc se může v poslední chvíli připojit do boje někdo silnější a support se vždy hodí ( i v podobě bloku s několika sty hp ). Chovejte se týmově a čestně.. nenapadejte slovně jiné hráče nebo dokonce kolegy z guildy. Vše jde řešit mírovou cestou domluvy nebo ignorací. Neurážejte jiné hráče při napadení či obraně perce pokud oni sami neurážejí Vás ( několikrát se mi stalo že se útočníci omluvili a víckrát na koně nezaútočili, popř. leavli ze slušnosti boj - viz Babylon guilda se kterou máme ally ). Zlodějina.. je neodpustitelným prohřeškem. Netrestá se jen exekucí, nekonečným vláčením Vašeho odporného jména bahnem ale i upozorněním na Vás (jiným guildám, moderátorovi apod.) a následným agressem jak jen to bude v silách kohokoli poblíž. Rights / Práva - On Trial - 0+ xp(pro guild) - Právě přijatý do guildy a neověřený (min xp do guildy 5%, po 7 dnech neaktivity ban) - Initiate - 5000+ xp - Prověřený bez práv (5%, 14 dní) - Scout - 10000+ xp - Nejnižší rank s právem XP manage, zneužití se trestá (5%, 14 dní) - Spy - 15000+ xp - Průzkumník, bez nových práv (5%, 14 dní) - Reservist - 20000+ xp 60+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, invite new members (5%, 21 dní) - Guard - 30000+ xp 70+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, brání perceptora (4%, 21 dní) - Murderer - 50000+ xp 80+ lvl - Povinnost bránit perceptora, place a perceptor (3%, 21 dní) - Protector - 100000+ xp lvl 100+ - žádná nová práva (2%, 1 měsíc) - Chosen One - Nejvíce xp pro guild (1%, 1 měsíc) - Second in Command - Nejlepší výběr v guildě, nejméně 3 měsíce v guildě (1%, 1 měsíc+prověření) - lvl 100+ - Treasure Hunter - Titul udělený nejlepším Enutrofům (min rank Guard pro postup) - Breeder - Stará se o výchovu krocanů (min rank Reservist, větší důvěra) - Colector Killer - Povolení zabíjet vybrané perceptory jiných guild (min rank Murderer) - Muse - Jedinečný rank pro Můzu guildy - Mascot - Týmový maskot - Diplomat - Komunikuje s členy ostatních guild a udržuje dobré vztahy - Deserter - dlouho neaktivní či nehrající hráč Leader má právo na vyjímku v udílení práv i ranku podle svého uvážení. Members / Členové Hlavní posádka / Main Crew Shmouha - ( Cra lvl 69 ) Leader Ashrin - ( Eniripsa lvl 186 ) - Mentor M-Scottie - ( Iop lvl 194 ) - Chosen One Slartibarkfast - ( Enutrof lvl 193 ) - Treasure Hunter -cleara- ( Sram lvl 131 ) - Diplomat Narutouzumaki-cze - ( Ecaflip lvl 162 ) - Second in command Frodik-cze - ( Sram lvl 144 ) - Second in command Housenka-Cz - ( Sacrier lvl 114 ) - Mentor Treasure Hunter Matlascz - ( Enutrof lvl 104 ) Jaden-Enu - ( Enutrof lvl 117 ) Protector Depkacz - ( Ecaflip lvl 138 ) Housenka-Cz - ( Sacrier lvl 114 ) Allowet - ( Xelor lvl 126 ) Magic-cz - ( Xelor lvl 103 ) Murderer Forkmen-cz ( Feca lvl 158 ) Arri-sk - ( Osa lvl 122 ) Guard Meta-sk - ( Iop lvl 100 ) Rambo-cz - ( Sadida lvl 88 ) Enu-Streng - ( Enutrof lvl 76 ) Stromovous-Cze - ( Enutrof lvl 76 ) Cj-kochanie - ( Sadida lvl 72 ) Pan-Karel - ( Sram lvl 70 ) Reservist Stronos-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 65 ) Nasynka - ( Sadida lvl 64) Kupec-cz - ( Sadida lvl 63 ) Spy Kaki-sk - ( Xelor lvl 54 ) Black-Trapgirl - ( Sram lvl 50 ) Scout Lord-Hegros - ( Sadida lvl 104 ) Wankeer - ( Xelor lvl 131 ) Breberus - ( Eniripsa lvl 46 ) Mimush - ( Sram lvl 48 ) Nikki-cz - ( Sram lvl 44 ) Neaktivní členové a zbytek.. / Inactive and others.. Hozy-cz - ( Pandava lvl 140 ) - Mascot Maills-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 145 ) Sidius-CZ - ( Sacrier lvl 165 ) Kasamala - ( Sram lvl 74 ) Shirako-cz - ( Iop lvl 65 ) Nasynka-cz - ( Iop lvl 65 ) Ceremoni-Master - ( Sram lvl 43 ) Saia-CZ - ( Sacrier lvl 130 ) Rastaman-Cze - ( Enutrof lvl 37 ) Breeder Cherry-sk - ( Ecaflip lvl 61 ) Craftsman Main Profesions (lvl)/ Hlavní Profese Alchemist - Ashrin (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) - Depkacz (96) Farmer - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (80) Lumberjack - Ashrin (70) - -cleara-(38) Miner - Slartibarkfast (100) - -cleara-(33) - Hozy-cz (57) Fisherman Hunter - Depkacz (100) Baker - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) Handyman - Hozy-cz (57) Jeweller - Ashrin (89/100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (30) - Frodik-cze (51) Shoemaker - -cleara-(29) - Narutouzumaki-cze (65/41) Tailor - Slartibarkfast (65/28) Bow Carver Staff Carver Wand Carver Axe Smith Dagger Smith - Maills-cz (80/100) Hammer Smith Shovel Smith - Slartibarkfast(65/100) Sword Smith - M-Scottie (98/100) Shield Smith Allies / Spojenci Za přátele či spojence považujeme české a slovenské hráče (ne nutně -> zloději, hlupáci, agresoři apod.) takže je bezdůvodně neagresujeme a nenapadáme !! ---- Zpřátelené guildy - Bohemian_Cavalry - Babylon - http://babylon-dofus.forumactif.net ---- Guildy, na které NEÚTOČÍME! - The Home - ' A Few Good Man - Touch of Funk - Kryndy Pyndy - Fantasia - Heaven Knights - Inquisition - Old School Anarchy Enemies / Nepřátelé Za nepřátele považujte konstantně Polské a Brazilské hráče.. Jsou to duševně méně smělí lidé a nemá cenu je šetřit (pro ostatní - kopejte ty sračky jak se dá). Duševně méně smělí jedinci (je jich mnoho, ale příklady těch nejhorších naleznete níže) Kuroneco-cze - zloděj Zabijak-Kuba - zloděj sheWolf Puer Kingage-cz (a všechny jeho přidružené chary) - zloděj Kexik-sk - zloděj Potkanek-sk - zloděj Heaven-Panda Ecca-cz - zloděj Duševně méně smělé guildy - Another World - Eyes of Rain - Za´Kuzka - Polish Heroes - Neighborhood watch - Twisted Empire - Nothing but a good time Great Wins / Velká Vítězství http://slartibarkfast.rajce.idnes.cz/Dofus/#2xpgVS5ppl.jpg Velké vítězství proti silnému soupeři jsme zvládli na jedničku s malými ztrátami :) ---- Links / Odkazy Dofus Main Page on wikia Vytvoření vlastního avatara -> http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar Payment / Placení Dofusu Pro více méně ztracené jedince jsem zde vytvořil návod na placení Dofusu kreditní kartou. Snad pomůže lidem, kteří se totálně ztratili, najít cestu tímto jednoduchým postupem. Pro placení kartou přes internet musíte mít aktivovaný INTERNET BANKING!!!